


My Skyrim Adventure.

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: I decided I wanted to get away from my world, so I jumped into a portal to Skyrim! Follow me in my adventure through Three Side questlines, The Stormcloak Army, The Dark Brotherhood, and The Thieves Guild. Things will be MUCH different with the Guild, so be noted! Enjoy this as No'vyskir, Dragonborn raised by Argonians, seduce her three favorite men of Skyrim.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this LONG fic! I'll try to update every once in a while!!

"You ready to go?" My best friend Alice asks. I turn to her and grin. 

"You bet. Although...having my hands tied up isn't really fun, especially when it's not while I'm being fucked." I comment. Alice laughs and fixes my clothes. I'm going through my favorite portal into Skyrim, finally at last going to a world where I can live without being bitched and complained at by people who'll tell you what to do every second of every day. Of course, I'm starting out with the very beginning, when I'm tied up and on my way to the chopping block. "Wish me luck!" I go through the mirror just as she shouts 'Good luck!' and everything goes black. A moment or two later, I awaken next to Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. I can vaguely hear Ralof's voice call out to me. 

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." I'm used to this dialog by now, and I nod. I then turn to Lokir without him even speaking first. 

 

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." I simply shake my head.

 

"I don't think so. I'm just as faulty. I support the Stormcloaks with undying resolve." I look at Ulfric with a grin. He turns to me and his facial features lighten up. 

Ralof however, disregards my statement. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." An Imperial Soldier shouts at us to shut up, and I hiss with anger. Lokir looks at Ulfric with confusion.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"

I turn to Lokir, and before Ralof can say anything, I instead reply to him. "Watch your mouth! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim!" Ralof looks at me with shock and confusion, as he knows full well that he was going to say something like that. However, he nods to Lokir in agreement with my statement. Lokir's face twists with fear as he turns back to Ulfric. 

 

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" I sigh and lean back.

"They're taking us to Helgen, where we'll be executed. Well...some of us." I whisper the last part, causing Ulfric to once more turn to me, an eyebrow raised. I can feel Ulfric nudging me with his hands, and I turn to look at him. I can easily read his facial expressions, even without his mouth visible. "My name is No'vyskir. I was raised by Argonians." He moves his head in an 'ah' gesture. Ralof looks at me again. 

"So you were an orphan?" I nod at his question, opting to say nothing more. He turns back to Lokir. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Lokir looks at Ralof with angry confusion. 

"Why do you care?" he asks simply. 

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Ralof gives the answer calmly.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." I remember passing through Rorikstead in the game, and I smile, knowing full well that Lokir won't survive much longer. We can hear something about a headsman waiting, and Tullius commenting. Lokir names off some of the divines, and I roll my eyes. Ralof's face twists with anger, just like mine did.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." After we roll through the gates, Ralof looks at me with widened eyes again. "You were right, this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." 

"Too bad Imperials are assholes." I cross my legs, and Ulfric's eyes glitter with amusement. I turn to him and notice how beautiful his eyes are. A gorgeous baby blue color that makes my heart stop for a split second. A little color appears on my cheeks and I turn away, looking ahead. I can see the kid who wants to watch the soldiers, and his dad telling him to go inside. Too bad the kid's dad won't live once Alduin hits. 

As we stop, Lokir begins to panic. The Captain shouts for some soldiers. "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" 

Lokir looks at me, and then to Ralof. "Why are we stopping?"

Ralof sighs and replies solemnly. "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

Lokir continues to panic, shouting that me and him aren't rebels. I told him earlier that I was also faulty for supporting Ulfric's cause. 

The Imperial Captain looks satisfied as we step out of the cart. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

"Empire loves their damn lists.." Ralof and I comment at the same time, causing us to look at each other. Just before they call Ulfric's name, I wrap my pinkie around his tightly, a promise. I whisper in his ear. "We'll be okay, my Jarl." he nods, but doesn't seem convinced. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Hadvar calls. 

 

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof shouts. 

"Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof moves forward toward the block. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

Ah, here comes the amusing part. 

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" And he dashes off. The captain yells for him to stop, and he says 'You're not going to kill me!' And an arrow pierces his neck. 

"Anyone else feel like running?" I laugh at his stupidity, and Ralof turns to me, looking at me like I'm crazy. 

Hadvar also looks at me with a strange look. "Er... You there. Step forward. Who are you?"

Once again, I introduce myself simply, sarcastically. "My name is No'vyskir. I was raised by Argonians. And I am a Nord."

Hadvar sighs. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." Skyrim was never my home as No'vy had never been in Skyrim before while with his Argonian family. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

 

The Captain scowls. "Forget the list. She goes to the block."

 

Hadvar nods. "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." I shrug and follow the Captain. I stand not far from Ulfric and scowl at Tullius. I have half a mind to say something to him, but I wait. 

Tullius begins to speak. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

 

Ulfric gives a grunt, and turns to me. There's hope in his eyes and I nod with a smile. He turns back to Tullius. 

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." I can't resist a laugh bubbling in my throat, and it comes out. Tullius and a few other Imperials look at me with faces of anger and confusion. 

 

"Hah! Put down Ulfric Stormcloak? You're funny, Tullius." I don't bother to put the title of General in front of his name. "Just you wait, you Imperial bastards will get what you deserve in due time." I smirk. I feel my ears twitch as they normally do when I hear a sudden sound among silence. Alduin is coming, and no one knows it but me.

Hadvar looks around. "What was that?"

Tullius scowls at me, but doesn't say a word. "It's nothing. Carry on." 

"By the way, don't bother giving the final rites. We don't need them where we're going." I quickly comment. The Priestess of Arkay simply shrugs and stands back. I frown with sadness as I watch a Stormcloak be executed. "...May your soul rest in Sovngarde, brother." I look down. 

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof comments. 

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" I step up with a shine of confidence in my step. Ulfric looks down, looking grim. Alduin roars once more, worrying Hadvar.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" the Captain shouts.

Hadvar turns to me. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

I move toward the block, and just as the headsmen goes to push me down. "Don't touch me, Imperial. I'll do it myself." I get down on my knees, laying my head on the stone block. The headsmen shrugs and prepares. As he's about to bring the ax down, I grin happily as Alduin lands on top of the tower. Panic ensues as I laugh. "Alduin! Thanks a bunch!" I shout. I stand up after Alduin shouts, shaking me a bit, and I run toward the keep. I see Ulfric and he grabs my shoulders. 

"You were right, woman. You said that we'd be alright. How did you know?" He lightly shakes me. I laugh and grin. 

"T'was a hunch, my Jarl." I have half a mind to lean into his touch, but I don't. Ralof runs in with panic in his voice. 

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

Instead of Ulfric replying, I do. "Legends don't burn down villages. But I think it's time we skedaddle." I run up the stairs as Ulfric stares at me with confusion, but quickly snaps out of it and runs up the stairs as well. I stop for a moment, and Alduin bursts through the side of the building. "Hello Alduin." I say calmly. The dragon looks at me from the side, and he shouts.

"Yol... Toor... Shul!" I move back before the flames hit me. 

"Woah! Toasty." Before Ralof says anything, Alduin leaves the side of the building and I jump into the inn. I ruin into the street and don't even bother waiting for Hadvar. Alduin lands above me as I run, quickly dodging his flames. "Jeez, don't know when to let up, do you big guy?" I see Ralof and run toward him and into the keep. "Phew! You okay, Ralof?" he turns to me. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Here, let me cut you loose." I hold out my wrists, and he cuts my bindings. Without him even mentioning the armor, I grab it and he turns away, allowing me the privacy to change. I throw off the rags and quickly put on the armor the best I can. "Do you need help with that?" he asks.

"Nah, I got it." I grab the sword from the body of the fallen Stormcloak. "Rest easy in Sovngarde, brother." I stand up. "Alright, just wait a moment. Imperials will be here in a moment." I stay ducked by the locked gate. 

"How do you know so much? You knew exactly what some of us was going to say."  
He questions.

"I suppose you could say I've been through this before. That's why I told Jarl Ulfric that we were going to be okay." I grin. I look over to see the Imperial soldiers coming toward the gate. "Alright, ready Ralof?" I turn to him. He nods and we prepare our weapons. The Imperials open the gate from the other side, and I immediately go in for the attack. They shout in panic, calling us Stormcloak soldiers, which is half true. I stab one of them in the chest, pulling the sword out quickly, and then chopping the head of the other. 

"That...You don't look like you've ever held a sword in your life, yet you easily.." Ralof travels off. He notices my posture, perfect and composed. The armor hugs my curves and my breasts, causing them to be more noticeable. He coughs and looks away, and I turn to face him.

"It's not hard, you just swing and don't get hit." I shrug. "Let's keep moving." I keep moving forward, and before we know it, we're out of the cave. I put the new bow I obtained on my back and take in the fresh air. "Alright Ralof, I'm gonna go on ahead." I wrap my arms around his back, hugging him. He slowly hugs me back, unsure if he should. "I'll see you soon enough, Brother." I grin and begin to run toward the Standing Stones. I look to my right and put a hand on the Thief Stone. I glow with it's power, and I can feel myself becoming faster and sneakier. I look in the distance and see Whiterun. "Alright...Time to begin my journey to the fullest!" I shout as I run off.


	2. Preparation for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No'vyskir finally reaches Whiterun, and prepares for her journey ahead to Windhelm.

I sigh as I put my sword away, blood stained from fighting wolves on the way to Whiterun. I look forward, and notice Whiterun isn't much further. "Thank the Divines.. My legs are tired." I look around me, seeing the beautiful stream of stars above me. I smile and breath in the amazing fresh air. It doesn't smell like pollution, nor does it smell like gas. It smells like nature, something I was never used to. I will myself to keep moving forward, hoping to reach Whiterun as soon as possible. I notice some Blisterwart, a good mushroom for making health potions. I lean down and pick them, placing them in my bag for the time being. I keep moving, fighting whatever wolves or monsters in my path, and at last, I reach the Whiterun gates. The guard tells me that the Jarl isn't letting in any people, and I tell the guard that I have something important to discuss with the Jarl, which is...not true. I'm not here for talking about Alduin with Balgruuf.

As the guard opens the gates, I walk into Whiterun, and my first instinct is to go into the Tavern, The Bannered Mare. I put a large coin pouch onto the counter and order some delicious Whiterun Cheese-Baked Trout and Honningbrew Mead. I also mention to the inn keeper that there's enough coin for a room. "I'm so tired.." the bard, Mikhael, begins to play a song. I recognize the song's beginning.

"We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone, for the Age of Aggression, is just about done." he sings. I scowl at the song and try not to listen. Stupid Imperial bastards, can't wait to get out of this place. "We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own. With our blood and our steel we will take back our home." I cover my head with a hood, trying to block out the words and finish my food.

"Down with Ulfric! The killer of kings! On the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing. We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives. And when Sovngarde beckons, everyone of us dies!" I stand up. 

"Stop your infernal singing. You're bad at it. Go back to the Bard's College." I go upstairs and try not to let my anger get the better of me, which would cause the people to realize that I support the Stormcloaks. I lay down on the bed, which is better than sleeping on the ground, and quickly shut my eyes to sleep. 

The very next day, I walk out of the inn and go to Belathor's General Store in the market. "Hello there, I have quite the bit for sale, if you have the coin for it." I grin and show him my coin purse. He nods happily. "Take a look at my wares." 

I pay for all of his health potions, stamina potions, and magica potions. I'll definitely need these for where I'm going. "By the way Belathor, do you happen to have warm clothes made for winter and heavy snowfall?" He hums and searches through his chests. He makes an 'aha!' sound and puts some warm clothes on the counter. I pay for that as well. 

"Where are you headed?" he has his head tilted ever so slightly. 

"...To join the Stormcloak army." I say simply. I walk out without even turning around, yet I already know he's scowling. "Now to pay for a horse." I walk out of the city, bags full of potions and all the such. I head to the stables and pay for a horse, and I hop onto it. "Well...Time to begin my long and possibly dangerous journey to Windhelm. What I'd do for Ulfric..Hya!" I kick my horse's side gently, making it move forward. It goes faster and faster, until I can feel the warm wind in my face. Onward to Windhelm, onward to saving our home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I'm so SO sorry for the wait. I've had little to no inspiration for this. It's a LOT shorter than the last chapter, but hopefully I'll have more inspiration for the next chapter. The next chapter begins No'vy's quest to becoming Storm Blade for the Stormcloak army!


	3. Proving Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No'vyskir joins the Stormcloaks after a long, cold journey to Windhelm.. That's it haha

I could feel it becoming colder by the minute, why does Windhelm have to be in such a cold place? I pat my horse, checking on him to see if he's alright. When I confirm that he's okay, I feed him a couple of carrots and we continue to ride. "Gods...How much further is Windhelm..?" I look at my map, confirming that we're not very far now. I could've payed for a quick ride to the snowy place, but what's the fun in that? I can't feel my nose, and my fingers were almost frozen, but I keep going. At least I'm on horseback and not on foot. 

 

When I see Windhelm, I get off my horse and start walking toward the stables. I leave the horse there, and walk into the city. It's not much warmer here either, but at least I reached my destination. I walk into Candlehearth Hall, hoping to get some warm food and drink. The barkeep quickly notices how cold I am and sits me by the fire, handing me a hot bowl of beef stew. I thank him and eat, thanking the Divines for the meal. I'm so close to falling asleep, but I only have enough to pay for the food. A kind young man kneels beside me. "Hey, do you not have enough money for a room?" I look up at him and shake my head. He hands me a coin purse, and smiles. "Keep it all, don't worry about repaying me." 

 

"Thank you, you're so kind." I smile as well, and walk over to the bar, handing the keep the coin purse. He leads me up to my room, and I quickly lay down, covering myself up with the warm furs. I close my eyes, falling asleep fast and easy. The next morning, I stand up and stretch, making the bed. What I was given should have been enough for the room for about a week. I gather my things, and make sure everything is there, before heading off to the Palace of the Kings. Once I get to the doors, I take a deep breath, and exhale, and then walk in. I can hear Ulfric and his right hand man, Galmar, talking about what to do about Balgruuf. I wait until they finish before walking up to Ulfric. 

 

"Ah, No'vyskir, correct? I can see you made it out of Helgen alive." I grin and nod. "I cannot believe you were correct about Helgen. You told me that we would survive, and that we did.. You must have some sort of magic." He tries to explain how I know, but like I said before..

"T'was simply a hunch. Now...Do you have a position for joining the army? As I said back in Helgen, I support you with every inch of my being." Ulfric looks at Galmar, and then back to me. "I will do what I must." He nods and then tells me to talk to Galmar.

I walk over to the older man, and he gives me the quest to fight against an Ice Wraith in Serpentstone Isle. I shrug, remembering how easy it is to kill one of those. The long track to the isle, was the hardest part. I relax against the snow, before quickly drawing my sword. I hear it, and it tries to come up from behind me, but I quickly turn around and set it aflame with my magic, then proceed to slice at it. Once it's dead, I proceed to once again go back to Windhelm. After I return, Galmar's eyes widen. "I see you're still alive! Well then, time for you to take the oath." I grin and before he begins to speak, I recite the oath, word for word. 

 

"I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos as my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond, even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Ulfric grins in approval, and Galmar, although shocked, hands me the equipment, saying that now I'm a Stormcloak, so I should look the part. I walk over to Ulfric, and he lays a warm, large hand on my shoulder. I smile at him, and bow. "I will do my best to serve you in the war against the damned Imperials, my Jarl." He chuckles and sends me on my way. I return to the inn, and walk upstairs, and I hear the most beautiful song. 

 

"We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone, for the age of Oppression, is now nearly done. We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own, with our blood and our steel we will take back our home!" the bard sings. I quickly join in the song.

"All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King! In your great honor we drink and we sing!" And just as I end that sentence, every person in the tavern cheers and drinks their meed. "We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives, and when Sovengarde beckons, every one of us dies! But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean, of the scourge that have sullied our hopes and our dreams!" I continue. The bard takes it from there, and I lay down to sleep, eagerly awaiting for when I wake, so I can go on my first quest officially as a Stormcloak Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the delay of this next chapter! I promise the next one will come out sooner than this!


	4. Update.

Update!! I've finally decided that now I will continue to work on this fic! I hope y'all look forward to it!! :D


End file.
